A conventional ceiling fan equipped with illumination is constituted by a support, a motor portion, blade portions, a control section, an illumination portion, and a case. The support joins the ceiling fan to a ceiling. The motor portion is provided at a lower portion of the support. The blade portions are rotated by the motor portion. The control section is provided below the motor portion. The illumination portion is provided below the control section. The case covers at least a part of the motor portion, the control section, and the illumination portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1).